Dreams
by The Pirate Illusionist
Summary: Claire can't sleep. Charlie says he'll sit by her so she can but she has a nightmare. Kate also has a nightmare. How will it turn out?
1. Claire's Dream

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lost or any of it's characters. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this.**

**Author's note:** This is my first Lost fan fiction. I'm not sure if it will just be a one-shot thing. My fiction takes place, I think, before Raised by Another. Well, it takes place before Claire's dream. Oh, and sorry if my wording/accents aren't right. I'm not really sure how Australians talk.

* * *

Claire gazed into the fire. She knew she should be asleep but she couldn't. For some reason, she just wasn't able to. That is why she sat here staring, just staring. She felt someone sit beside her. Their gaze was on her. 

"Claire? Are you alright?" a familar voice asked.

She looked over at the person beside her. It was Charlie. The one person who cared for her. Well, everyone cared about her but not like Charlie did. She was drawn to him for some reason.

"I'm fine, Charlie," she said softly.

"You are just staring into the fire. You been here for a long time."

"Can't sleep," she replied simply.

"Well what if I sat beside you while you tried to sleep would the help?"

She shrugged. "If ya want."

He stood and waited for her to stand. He walked back with her to her sleeping area. He sat down, making himself comfortable and she laid down and tried to sleep. It was difficult but then she felt Charlie take her hand and for some reason, she fell right to sleep.

---------------------------------------------

Claire stood in the caves, no one around. She took a look around and she felt a little different. She looked down and her swollen belly had gone back to normal. She gasped but then thought, _It must just be a dream. Last time I knew, I was pregnant. _

She started to walk through the jungle. _Where is everyone?_ she thought as she found herself on the beach.

"Claire! Where were you? Everyone was looking for you! It's almost time!" Charlie said running up to her.

"I was up at the caves," she said. He looked a bit different. He was dressed in crude clothing, almost primative-like.

Charlie took Claire's hand as he led her back down the beach. The signal fire was still burning but it seemed brighter and bigger. Everyone was gathered around. Well, she noticed Jack was missing. She knew he would come soon because the doctor was always around. When Jack did come out, he was carrying a bundle.It didn't click to what he would have, so she went to ask Charlie.

"What does he have?"she whispered to Charlie.

"You should know, you gave it to him."

She looked confused so he continued. "It's your baby."

"What?! Why would I give him my baby?"

"You said you didn't want responsibility. You should know this Claire. Are you losing your mind?"

"I think I am."

"We can't let them kill the baby.'

Charlie shrugged. "I'll help you. This might get us into some trouble."

Carefully, both of them snuck to the front. Jack was getting closer to the fire. Fear ran through Claire. Claire ran and stood in front of the fire, Charlie following her. Jack looked at her.

"Claire? What is...Oh...you can't go back on it now," Jack said.

"Please, don't," she said, pleading.

He shook his head. "It's too late now."

Jack pushed her out of the way and Charlie tried to stop him but failed. He went to throw the baby in but he was stopped again. Charlie tried to get the baby but failed and Claire started to cry. He threw the baby and she screamed. She saw the blanket catching on fire and she screamed louder.

_Claire? CLAIRE?_

_

* * *

_

"Claire? CLAIRE?" Charlie said, jumping up when she started to scream.

Claire shook and tears went down her cheeks as she screamed. Her eyes shot open. She looked at her belly and cried more, in happiness.

"Claire? What is the matter?" Charlie said, pulling her into his arms.

She sobbed more but started to calm down. There was something about him that calmed her down. She looked up into his eyes and soon found her voice to speak.

"I-I had a nightmare about the baby."

"It's ok. The baby is ok and I'm here now. I'll keep you safe."

She nodded and laid back down. "Charlie? Will you lay with me?"

He smiled and laid beside her. He wrapped his arms around her and she soon fell asleep. He could get used to this, well not to the nightmare part, just this. Soon he nodded off to sleep. Little did they both know, this is the first nightmare she would have. This was the safer one of the two. But right now, they both were safe in each others arms.

* * *

A/N: Well, now that I finished it, I guess it is just a one-shot. I hope you like it. Like I said it is my first Lost fiction. Well R&R 


	2. Kate's Dream

A/N: Yeah, I know I said that this was a one-shot. Well something inside me told me I should make another chapter. Since it's called Dreams I had to make another dream. This one isn't one Claire is having, no, this one is Kate's. Well here comes the story.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own LOST. If I did, do you think I'd be writing this?

* * *

Kate stood looking out at the water. The signal fire still burned bright. It flickered against the night sky. The water was empty, just the waves moving back and forth. She was starting to lose hope. The hope that a rescue ship was coming. She didn't know if she would look tomorrow. She would still stand here looking out at the ocean. It calmed her. 

"I better go to sleep. I can't stand here all night," Kate said to herself.

Kate walked to her sleeping area and laid there for sometime, just thinking. _Will we ever get off here? Should we just give up hope? How long can we survive here? _All these questions were troubling her. Kate fell into a troubled sleep.

--------------------------------

Kate's eyes flew open. She looked around her. She was in a stone room, sleeping on a lumpy matress. She looked at the doors and windows. They were barred. She knew this wasn't the island. No way it could be, this had to be a jail. She looked out of the bars.

"Where am I and where's Jack?" Kate asked.

The warden standing outside of her cell turned to faced her. She gasped at who it was. It couldn't be. He couldn't be the warden. He should be in the jail itself.

"You're in jail, Freckles. You should know where Jack is," the man said.

"I don't know what you're talking about Sawyer. I don't know where he is. Shouldn't we be on the island," Kate asked.

Sawyer shrugged. "Island? Ah. That island. We were rescued. You should know that or are just dumb?"

Kate muttered something and turned away. She saw he held handcuffs and all of the sudden he opened the door.

"Time to go, Freckles. Court time," Sawyer said.

Kate sighed and stuck out her hands. She shouldn't be giving in but she had no clue what was going on. Okay, so she had a slight clue but it was vague. She was led to the court which was close by. Sawyer forced her into the seat at the defense table. The court was full of all the people who were on the island. She looked over at the Defense lawyer. She gasped in surprised.

"Charlie?" she asked in surprise.

"Hey Kate," Charlie said with a grin.

"Where's Jack?" she asked.

Charlie's face darkened. "You should know."

"No, I don't."

"Well, he's..." but Charlie couldn't finish. The Prosecutor entered at the moment.

Again, Kate gasped in surprise. "Jack?"

The man looked over at her and gave her a small sad smile. She knew what he had to do. He had to make sure she went to jail. Why would he be the one they picked? Well at least he wasn't dead. The judge entered the court. It was Locke.

"Ok. Let's get down to business. Today we are here to day to see if Kate is guilty or not," Locke said.

Well, first Jack went up to present his case. Kate had to admit he was really good. He might just win. She would just have to believe in Charlie. When it was Charlie's turn, he did ok but he wasn't as convincing. This whole thing went on forever. She really didn't pay attention as they brought up witness after witness. She was never called up and Charlie and Jack gave closing statements. The jury went out to discuss the verdict. Jack came over to her during this time.

"Kate, I'm sorry but I had to accept," Jack said, not looking at her.

She nodded. She couldn't say anything. After being on the island, her feelings towards him had grown.

"Whatever happens, Kate, I have and will always..." he started but he was interupted as the jury came back in. Jack had to go over to his table.

"Everyone rise!" Sawyer called and everyone rose. "Ok. Everyone sit down except Kate, Charlie and Jack." Everyone except the ones called sat down muttering curses at Sawyer.

"Jury read the verdict, "Locke said.

A girl stood up. It was Shannon. "We.." Shannon started and then stopped. "Boone, you read it!"

"No! Do it yourself. You don't need me to do everything for you," Boone said.

"Boone, come just read it."

"NO!"

"BOONE!"

"Dude, just get on with it," Hurley said.

"I'll read it," Claire said, standing and taking the note from Shannon.

Shannon sat down as Claire started to read. "We find Kate..." she started and then stopped, reading the note over. She frowned. "Oh."

"Just read it," Locke said.

"We find Kate guilty of all charges. She will be excuted this afternoon," Claire said halfheartedly.

"WHAT?!" Jack, Charlie and Kate all yelled.

"You heard Claire. That's it. Kate's guilty and will be excuted this afternoon. I say by hanging," Locke said.

"That's medieval! We don't do the anymore!" Jack said as Charlie felt his neck.

"Take her to get ready."

Sawyer led Kate away. She looked over at Jack. He had his head in his hands. She knew he felt horrible about this. She looked up at the noose were she would be hung. She couldn't hold back the tears. They came pouring, unchecked down her face.

"Sorry. I tried to win," she heard Charlie say beside her.

Jack just looked up at her as the put her on the platform. She saw that her was almost near tears himself. They put the noose around Kate's neck.

"Kate!"Jack shouted.

They pulled a lever that would drop her. She felt herself going down.

"I love you," Jack shouted and then she blacked out. Everything went black.

-----------------------------

Kate sat up, panting. She looked around her. She was on the beach still. She let out a sigh. It was morning now. She stood up and headed up to the caves. She needed to see Jack and tell him about her dream. Not of what he told her in the dream, though. She came through to the caves.

"Kate?" Jack asked, when he saw her come. He was sitting and talking with Charlie.

She walked over and sat down beside them. She stayed quiet for a moment.

"Why are you here? What do you need?" Jack asked.

"I....I had a dream...it was more like a nightmare," she said staring at the dying fire.

"Oh, Charlie tells me Claire did too. She woke up screaming. What was it about?"

Kate spilled the whole dream. Even the end when she told herself that she wouldn't. He just stared at her.

"Do..you think that would happen?" she asked.

"Much less chance of happening than Claire's. I just think it is a nightmare."

"Well....I guess. I probably should head back down to the beach.

Jack nodded. "Well maybe you could stay here for a little."

Charlie stood up. "Um....I probably should go. I could help someone with something," he said and then he went off.

He left Jack and Kate just sitting there talking. To Charlie, he could see that this was a relationship starting. The island just seemed to pull everyone together in it's own way.

* * *

A/N: Well here it is. I don't know how good it is but R&R. It's much longer than I expected it to be. Hope it's all right and hope you like it. Again, R&R. 


	3. Charlie's Dream

**Disclaimer-** I do not own LOST. Repeat- I do not own LOST or any of the characters.

* * *

Charlie walked over to his little area and sat down. He knew Jack and Kate would want to talk, so he headed back to his own sleeping place. Charlie laid down and looked up and realized how tired he was. He had sat all night by Claire's side, only getting a little sleep. He let out a yawn as his eye lids fluttered open and close a few times. He didn't have a care in the world as he fell into a deep sleep. 

-

"Charlie! Wake up!" a familar but not heard in a long time, voice said.

"Five more minutes..." Charlie muttered as he pulled blankets over his head. _Wait...why is there blankets? I didn't have any comfy blankets like this, _he thought.

"No, baby brother. We have a show soon," the voice said.

Charlie's eyes opened. "Liam? Where am I?"

"We're in Austraila. Are you losing your mind?" Liam said.

"Why am I here?"

"We're doing a gig."

"But...but DriveShaft hasn't been together for who knows how long."

"What areyou talking about? We never broke up! We've been on the road for about three years now. The drugs must have got to your head."

Charlie got out of the bed and pulled on clothes. Liam rushed him out of the room and someone handed him his guitar. He didn't know if he could play it but once they went out there, it all came. It was like riding a bike. Like always, Liam got caught up and sung everything. Soon it was over and they were rushed out of there and into a mob of screaming fans. Liam started to talk with some, trying to get a few back to his room. Charlie looked around the crowd and his eyes rested on one girl. She was holding a boy in her arms, pointing at the band. _She looks so familar. Wait...I know those big blue eyes. It's Claire!_, Charlie thought. Liam caught Charlie's gaze and went over to Claire.

"Hello. Would you and your son like to come back to the room?" Liam asked, trying to sweet talk her to come with him.

"Um...yeah. I guess. To meet a band would be a good experiance for my son I guess," she said.

"Good. Come with me." Liam said, shooting Charlie a grin.

Charlie clenched his fists. He knew Liam was doing this just to get on his nerves. Claire looked around the room as Liam led her in.

"Who will watch my baby?" she asked.

"Oh, my brother will," Liam said as he took her kid and handed him to Charlie. "Have fun."

"Yeah. I will," Charlie muttered.

Liam sat down with Claire on the couch. He tried to get her in bed with him but she just wouldn't. Every now and then, she would look back at Charlie. She would smile at him and then wave to her son. Liam pretended not to notice but Charlie could tell it was getting on his nerves. Claire left Liam and sat down with Charlie.

"So what do you play?" she asked him.

"Bass," Charlie said with a grin as he played with the little boy.

"Oh, really? That's so nice," she said flashing him a smile.

"Where's your husband?" Liam interupted.

"Um...he's at home," Claire said, biting her lip.

"Well, maybe you can hang out here with me," Charlie said.

"I would like that," Claire said.

"By the way, what's your name?" Charlie asked, even though he knew it.

"Claire Littleton."

"I'm Charlie Pace."

"Nice to meet you, Charlie," Claire said.

They started to talk as they played with her son on the floor. She found all of Charlie's jokes funny and they just kept talking. Soon he leaned in and their lips touched and they forgot where they were.

"Charlie, get up we have a show!" a voice shouted.

Charlie groaned and opened his eyes, only to shut them again. This time, he opened them slower. Next to him laid Claire. Beside her was her son. He couldn't believe it! He didn't even remember asking her in. He shook her slowly and her eyes opened.

"I have to go," Charlie said softly and Claire nodded.

Slowly, they all got out of bed and Charlie looked at Liam who looked impatient. Charlie walked Claire to the door. He leaned in and kissed her.

"Bye," he said.

"Bye Char..."she started but her words were lost in a gasp.

Charlie put his arms around her as she fell. He felt her warm blood pouring out of a wound. He lowered her to the ground and he felt tears fall down his face as she took her last breath. He look up at Liam who held a gun and was grinning wildly. Before Liam could do anything, Charlie dove at him. They both hit the ground. The gun skittered a few feet out of Liam's grasped.

"You killed her and you deserve to die," Charlie hissed.

"You wouldn't dare," Liam said.

"Oh you think so?" Charlie growled as he got up and grabbed the gun.

"You couldn't pull the trigger," Liam said.

Charlie's hand shook as he felt his finger on the trigger. He tried to pull it but he couldn't. Liam smirked at him.

"Told you, you would..." Liam's words were cut short as he fell to the ground.

"Told you I could," Charlie whispered. He pointed the gun at himself. "No way I can live now."

Charlie was about to pull the trigger when he felt a tug on his pants. He looked down and it was Claire's son. The boy looked like he had cried. Charlie picked him up and threw the gun. He held the boy in his arms. All of the sudden, Charlie felt a sharp pain in his back and someone tore the boy out of his arms. The man looked vaguely familar.

"You can't have the kid or the woman," the man hissed as Charlie was engulfed by darkness.

-

Charlie woke up in a cold sweat, panting. He bolted up and looked around him. He let out a sigh of relief. He was still on the island. Claire walked over to him. _Thank God that she is still alive,_ Charlie thought.

"Charlie what's wrong? You were muttering in your sleep," Claire said.

"Nothing is wrong. Everything is fine now," Charlie said as he pulled her into a hug.

"It's good that nothing is wrong," Claire said. The hug felt a bit akward but she didn't pull out of it.

It was good to be in someone else's arms. For Charlie, it was taking off the nasty dream off his mind. For Claire, it was taking off the stress. They were safe right here.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for everyone who reviewed. Sorry I haven't updated in a while! 


End file.
